


Tomorrow Will Come

by CrimsonLizard



Category: ChaosIsTheGame, Original Alternate Reality Game, Original Work
Genre: But it gets better the farther it goes, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is Dead, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Immortality, Insanity, Its really bad in the beginning and there's a lot of rough patches, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Night Terrors, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Return by Death (Re:Zero), Second Chances, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Character Death, They get better I promise, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLizard/pseuds/CrimsonLizard
Summary: The chronicles of the lost leaps in time, as remembered from the God of Time created by Jackal's intervention.The stories that only one man remembers.Every timeline that ended up as another "Just not right".All in the prayer of saving the great loves who bestowed him a second chance.
Relationships: Koga/Jackal/Issac
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tomorrow Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dread of compound reality, the simple fact of not knowing.  
> Often it can set a man on edge, drive him mad with that "what ifs", "who knows" and "if I don'ts".  
> This is a cross examination of one such break.

After so many time, so many bloodied lines, it stands to reason there would be lingering effects.

Night terrors, nightmares, even flashbacks were often the form they took.

His body was hardly unfamiliar with them.

Before the fated day, they took the from of a hallway covered in blood.

It took the form of a girl crying his name and clawing at his skin like the door that once stood between them for just a moment too long.

Once they took the form of a past that he had no need or desire to revisit.

One that he had joined the accursed band to attempt to rewrite.

Over time, he had given up on that dream.

Over time, he had found a present worth loving.

Over time, he had discarded those bloody nightmares; he had exchanged them for something soft and loving.

He exchanged bonds of guilt and shame, of pride trampled and a life destroyed for something far warmer and kinder.

And he had watched those new bonds shatter over and over.

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

How many more times would he watch it shatter?

* * *

He shot upright once more.

Another sleepless night.

Once again, he gripped the sheets with white knuckles and bit down on the already sore flesh of his tongue to keep the rising despair and bile from making their appearance all over his freshly laundered blankets.

It took more effort then he cared to admit, trembling faintly in the pitch dark of a room he alone took respite in. It took more strength then he would ever be prepared to admit to clutch to what little pride he had left, keeping himself from bawling like a shaken child to himself in the pitch black night.

His body lighter then air, and yet the limbs weighed heavy. Leaden.

The shadows that danced in the air in front of him hardly made any more sense then the remnants of a nightmare.

The cold press of fingers against his cheek, ichor burning itself into his fingers

Perhaps something louder then the whistling of wind as he fell or the sensation of his heart snapping in two.

A face he does and does not know.

Nay, a pair of faces.

To love and be loved and to find the exact moment in which your heart _breaks_. 

When had he started crying?

Tears, burning hot as ichor with none of the divinity.

Divinity that nearly wrought a high keening whine from his throat to think of, without link to face or memory.

He sat in the dark, waiting.

One minute clicked by.

Then five.

Then ten.

All the while, he sat staring blankly at the wall in front of him; he couldn't see the wall in fact, but his only other options were to start sobbing at the top of his lungs, or vomit.

Objectively, he preferred to sit and breathe as deep as he was able. The steady, repeating cycle slowly evening out the chaos that remained from the shattered and already fleeting dream.

The longer he remained, the less he recalled of what had driven him to tears.

Steadily, the shaking came to a halt. 

Steadily, the glasses laid gently on the bedside table were picked up, their chain slipped over his head and the arms extended to slip the temples over his ears.

The lamp on the bedside table is clicked on, with some fumbling on the part of its owner.

He covers his eyes before the room is flooded with light, just a fragment of a moment short enough to flinch at the faint sting it brings.

For a moment, he is blind and unaware.

He needs water.

After that, the steady trembling of his bones will hardly let him back to sleep.

The faint memories of what dream came before all but vanished from his memory.

The memory of gold and bright blue.

Fading.

Becoming dull and lifeless as glass.

Ichor dripping, perhaps exaggeration of memory and dreamscape.

From hands.

From lips.

Pressed together in one final kiss.

Before-

Whatever it was, it is hardly more then a fading dream.

Wavering mirage on the hot summer pavement.

Summer is ending, the clock reads 5:28 am on August 14th, 2018.

**Good impromptu morning, Koga Oshiro.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I will fully admit this was partially a vent chapter because wow I have been in a sour ass mood as of late.  
> The whole housing situation has set my on edge and I suppose this is the best way I could manage to handle those feelings and the memories that come with it.  
> Please do forgive me if as a result of that this reads like an absolute disaster, I promise once I know what on earth I'm doing this will all start to make sense.  
> -🌹


End file.
